Chaos (The Primordials)
Chaos is the second Primordial Being, appearing once God retreated a portion of Himself and resulting in the absence of Light in an area before He made any other light or life of any kind. Chaos is the younger brother of God and the older brother of Pagan, Death, and Oberon, he is also the half brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. Chaos is the creator of Amara and his will channeled through the Mark that binds him resulted in Lucifer falling and Mundus' transformation into the most powerful among demon kind upon his death. History Chaos existed peacefully with his siblings for a time but upon seeing the younger and weaker children of God and Pagan he felt his family was threatened by their existence and attacked them. He corrupted the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh before shattering the realm that Pagan had made for his children, these actions enraged Pagan and caused God to create Purgatory so the Leviathans could be content. Pagan fought and sealed Chaos away with the assistance of the Archangels, and bound him away into a Prison with an incredibly power Mark which was given to Lucifer. Chaos managed to create a minuscule crack in his prison by focusing all of his power on a single part of it and created a fragment of his being from it, resulting in Amara being created and attempting to free her main portion. Present Day Chaos is currently still sealed in his Prison, specifically by the Mark of Chaos. Personality Chaos has a cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, outright stating that he doesn't care about them as anything except bugs to either crush or ignore at his own leisure. Despite this Chaos originally loved the Archangels like his own family. Upon being freed Chaos is entirely indifferent to the Creation and views mortals as ants to ignore or kill, and he instead focused on gaining vengeance on Pagan and the Archangels. His only thought when attacking the Nephesh and Leviathan was that the Primordial Beings did not need anyone else aside from themselves or beings similar in power and intelligence to the Archangels and that with the creation of these beings his family would drift apart. Chaos is like Lucifer in some ways because of this. Powers & Abilities Chaos is nearly powerless in the present due to being locked in his Prison, however, he still has some abilities. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Chaos has a great deal of knowledge, but less than his brothers due to his overwhelming instinct early in his life. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence Chaos is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Darkness he cannot be killed permanently as long as the absence of light can occur. In the event that his body is destroyed and he is "killed" he can repair his form as long as darkness exists in the universe. Chaos can be truly killed by two other Primordial Beings working together. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos is extremely durable and can stand up to the combined might of Pagan and the Archangels for a good deal of time before being defeated, and a combined blast from the Angels, Fairies, and Nephesh is only able to knock him unconscious for a time when not at full power. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Chaos can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Supernatural Perception: Chaos is able to see far beyond the Veil of his Prison and can see the entirety of the alternate creation his Prison is surrounded with. * Shadow Form: Chaos normally takes a shadowy form when in his prison, he can also split his power from his body in the form of a vast amount of darkness an area to recover his power. * Curse Manipulation: While his power is bound and he is unable to leave his prison as long as the Mark of Chaos exists he was able to cause the seal to torment anyone who carries it. Former Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Darkness Chaos is extremely powerful, only being rivaled by his younger brothers and only being surpassed to a small degree by God. He is currently almost powerless due to being locked in the Primordial Prison. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against Pagan and the archangels for a great deal of time before his defeat. Chaos is also strong enough that with his full power pushing on his prison he damaged it enough that a shard of himself managed to escape. During Chaos' attack on the Nephesh, he managed to not only devastate the entire realm they existed in but he also fractured it into many smaller ones. * Future Sight: Chaos is able to see the future better than the Archangels, and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, however, while in his prison Chaos does not have this ability. * Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his true nature from anything younger than his brothers. * Super Strength: Chaos can overwhelm almost any being without effort, with only his brothers being able to physically challenge him. * Shadow Form: When Chaos is viewed in the Primordial Prison he appears as a mass of shadows. * Shapeshifting: Chaos, like his siblings, can take any form he wishes. * Umbrakinesis: Chaos is the Primordial Being of Darkness, and can manipulate it for a variety of effects. Chaos is able to use darkness to perform a dark version of Smiting that turns anything but an Archangel into black smoke and release blasts of Darkness in a manner similar to Holy White Light. * Entity Creation/Corruption: Chaos corrupted the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh; it was such a powerful and deep corruption that it required both Pagan and Oberon to create a method powerful enough to purify them. His power also twists human souls into Powerful Demons and can corrupt even archangels. He corrupted Death to an extent, but this was only temporary. Chaos created Amara, who is a shard of himself that managed to break free when he tried to escape from his prison. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos, upon corrupting the Nephesh altered their memories, making them forget Pagan and their original purpose. Vulnerabilities Despite being the Second Primordial Being, Chaos has a few weaknesses of his own. Beings * His Brothers: Chaos' brothers have the ability to harm or seal him away, and two of his brothers fighting him together can kill Chaos. * God: As God is his opposite in nature, Chaos holds a specific weakness to God, though this weakness goes both ways. * Beings of Light/Archangels: The Archangels, due to their Light and tremendous power, are able to injure him. The Archangels cannot defeat him on their own and needed Pagan's assistance to do so. A Demiurge of Light would be able to fight Chaos to a similar degree that an Archangel is capable of. * Archreaper: Malthael is capable of using his vast power to injure Chaos, but to a lesser degree than an Archangel due to not being an entity of Light. * Demiurge: A Demiurge is equal to an Archangel in power, and can injure Chaos to a degree similar to Malthael unless they are God's child, in which case they would be able to hurt Chaos equally to an Archangel. * Angels, Fairies, and Pure Nephesh (united only): Chaos is able to be injured by these three groups when they combine their full power into a single attack. Sealing * Primordial Prison: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. * Mark of Chaos/Mark of Cain: So long as both of these marks are active Chaos will be locked away. Weapons * The Splinter: As the most powerful weapon in existence it can destroy his form, render him brain dead, and remove his power for a tremendous amount of time. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Oberon's Staff: The personal weapon of Oberon can potentially destroy his form for a time. Other * Overwhelming Instinct: When he first came into existence Chaos attacked anything he viewed as a threat and could defeat. * Combined Blast: A combined blast of energy from all the Angels aside from the Archangels, all Faeries, all Nephesh, all Reapers, and all Leviathan is enough to injure Chaos, but he will not be hampered by such a force for long. Gallery Amara (The Primordials).png|Chaos' fragment, Amara Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters